Rash Decisions
by BleedingStrawberries
Summary: Drinking should be done in moderation or Rash decisions will be made.  Sorry for crap crap crap summary!  One shot!


**Oh my gah, I've actually written another fanfic! Thanks to those who commented on "As the Candle melts". Be it angry or happy comments, thank you everyone! Anyway, this was written after being inspired by the idea of being drunk and waking up then thinking "What the hell have I done?". I've just gotten into Uni. Having fun getting into clubs and bars with a pass that says (UNDERAGED) with a big yellow band on my student card with people going "Why are you in Uni if you're underaged?". Anyway, the first bit was based very slightly on how I felt after the first ever experience of being drunk. I blame that bloody drinking game called "Ring of Fire" pain. Makes it want to drink so badly. But yes. I experienced the hangover, save for the "What the hell have I done" moment and the headache. Have fun reading this guys! SORRY IF IT'S CRAP!**

**~BleedingStrawberries**

* * *

_Rash __decisions lead to rash actions and most of the time they will come back to bite you…_

He was drunk though he would never admit it out loud. Especially to the other. There was too much pride there. He was afraid… Afraid that the other might see weakness in him, sneer at him… Who cared anyway? They had turned him away, mocked him, judged him with their hate filled eyes. He grabbed his drink without so much of a second thought and started downing his drink.

_He felt awkward, he didn't know what to say. Well, what else was there to say? They had turned him away. They hadn't accepted his apology at all._

"_Why don't you just go? You've caused enough trouble for us…" _

"_Look… I just came here to apologise for what I've caused, that's all… I don't want to cause any irritation or trouble for anyone."_

"_Well, I think you've done enough Malik." said Anzu._

That's right… he was just branded as trouble, that's all he was basically. Why? Why had life never been perfect? He carelessly took another drink, but to be stopped by a pale hand. He looked up at the owner of the hand. Although he felt woozy and his vision began to blur he could make out that it was Bakura. There were only two people that had white snowy hair and brown eyes. He was certain it wasn't Ryou, judging by how his hair was styled, it was definitely Bakura. His brown eyes boring into his lilac ones.

"Ba…kura… wha-what do you want?" he said, finding it hard to speak since the alcohol was getting to his mind.

"I think someone's had enough to drink."

"How did cha get here?"

"Have you forgotten already? You asked me to accompany you!"

Malik widened his eyes. He had completely forgotten about the thief's presence. The one he swore he wouldn't show this kind of weakness to. "I did?" he said playing dumb.

"Don't play dumb with me, you know very well it doesn't work, Malik."

"Lemme go… I'm fine… I want more…"

"You aren't having anymore and that's final!"

"Too bad! I want s…ome more!"

Malik quickly pushed Bakura's hand off of him and downed the rest of the drink. Hearing Bakura's disgruntled sigh, he felt victorious. "See? To…ld ya that I was having more!" Suddenly he felt quite tired, then didn't quite know what was going on.

* * *

He woke up feeling a sharp pain in his head. What had happened the night before? He felt tired. He felt nauseous.

"Good to see that you're finally awake." said a cold voice behind him.

"What happened?"

"Well, basically some idiot forgot to control his alcohol."

"What do you mean Bakura? I didn't dr-" the blonde quickly interrupted himself by rushing to the toilet and immediately kneeling down at his toilet seat and threw up his stomach contents. He couldn't stop throwing up, he felt so sick. What had happened yesterday? He didn't remember it at all. It was such torture for him, his stomach hurt. After a while it finally stopped. He flushed the toilet went over to the sink to rinse out the taste of vomit in his mouth. Unfortunately it still lingered somewhat in his mouth.

"Believe me now, blondie?"

"Ugh… if you say so…" mumbled the Egyptian, who angrily pushed past the thief and headed for his room for a change of clothes.

"Awww… is the blondie getting annoyed? You know what I think I prefer the drunk you."

"Shut up…"

"Oh come on, don't tell me that you don't want to know what you did, Blondie?"

The blonde opened his mouth to speak, but closed it as he knew that the thief had a point. _"You know what I think I prefer the drunk you."_ What did Bakura mean by that? What exactly had happened yesterday? He gathered that he was drunk, or else why would he have felt like this today? Headache and throwing up, it was the combination of symptoms of a hangover. How did he manage to get so drunk? Why in fact? He knew he was upset over being turned away just like that by the group. He sighed.

"Alright… what happened?" he asked hesistantly. To which Bakura made no reply to, but stepped closer to the blonde. He slowly put one hand through the other's hair. Chocolate met lilac as the other let out a gasp feeling the other's touch. "What the hell are you doing Bakura?" he hissed quietly, irritated that he was frozen to the spot by the spirit's touch. "What do you mean Malik? You seemed pretty happy to be receiving this attention yesterday…" cooed the spirit into his ear. The blonde Egyptian hissed angrily. Yesterday? He was drunk, he would have been as easy as a five dollar hooker! He was angry with the thief for picking on this little weakness, but he was even more angry at himself for not being able to control his alcohol. The hot breath of the thief on his neck made him freeze up. He knew that he wanted the thief deep down. Those feelings were developed when he first met the thief in Battle city. He couldn't help it, but Malik had never like loosing, he wasn't planning on starting now. "Bak-" His outburst was short lived by said thief running his hand up the scars that once created such a rage and terror. Doomed his life to eternity in darkness until his dying day. It was because of that he feared the darkness, it was because of that he couldn't sleep at night, it was because of that he was so bitter to the one he was supposed to be loyal towards. Malik never liked to be responsible, but because of what he did he had to take responsibility. But fate had always been cruel to him, they couldn't forgive him, save for Yugi and the Pharaoh. The others, he knew had no trust in him, despised him. He couldn't take it anymore, why was everyone just like this?

"Bakura, that's enough! Stop it now! I mean it!" he hissed angrily, suddenly finding his voice. The thief stopped in shock, not expecting it to go this way, he thought he had control. He was always in control, never like this. But perhaps this was the reason why the thief kept going back to this tombkeeper. A thief knew how to value exquisiteness, he knew how to appreciate beauty. Malik was this treasure that he could look at but could never completely grasp, could touch but never have. If he wasn't careful this treasure could just explode and bite back and be ten times worse than any tomb trap. He looked at the blonde's lilac eyes, they were always a mask, but he could easily tell when there was a small flame of rage in them. The same pair he had when he dished out the question that determined his life and death. Of course the thief would never admit that those very same eyes are the ones that have sealed him. He was a free spirit until he met the tombkeeper, the blonde had such entrancing features, it drew him in straight away. Those lilac eyes like hypnotic rays made him do the wildest things. He could still remember stabbing himself without a second thought upon meeting the Egyptian. He wondered if Malik had that effect on everyone that had met him. He could feel the blonde glaring at him angrily.

"What's wrong, Malik?"

His eyes met the other's chocolate ones. "What's wrong? _What's wrong?_" echoed the blonde, hissing through his teeth. This thief was despicable, how could he just go trying to draw him into his web, then shrug It off like nothing. "Are you saying that you took advantage of me while I was drunk?"

"Will it feel better if I said yes?"

"Of course not Bakura!" growled the blonde wishing that the thief was killed by some on coming boulder that had somehow made it into his house.

"I thought you wanted it, Malik. I'm not an idiot like you, you know?"

"What do you mean? I never said that I had feelings for you!"

"Then why are you getting so worked up over this?"

"Because…" he took a deep breath and sighed in defeat. He knew that the thief had hit it dead on and he was angered because he was right. "I shouldn't have drank at all… now it's all a mess… Argh! This wasn't supposed to happen!"

"But it did. Just suck it up and face it Malik. It's not like you didn't like it."

"How can I like it when I have no recollection of it?"

"Look, would it make you feel better if I said that I had a bit to drink as well?"

"No! Because you remembered it all!"

"Why are you all irritated over this?" hissed the spirit, grabbing the Egyptian by the shoulders and roughly crushed their lips together. Pale lips sucked at the tanned ones hungrily. The blonde took no time to respond by kissing back trying not to let the other win at the game of control. Malik needed control, he liked it when everything was under his control and that everything went his way, but Bakura, he was so different. The thief obstructed his whole running circuit. Bakura sent his mind into all different directions, he could never think straight around the thief. He had the tendency to act rashly around him. He carried on kissing the thief, granting the pale male entrance when his tongue demanded it. Bakura was right, not that he would ever admit it. He should just suck it up, yesterday was just a drunken mess. He should just make sure it never happened again, he was glad it was with Bakura and not some stranger. The two carried on kissing, never once backing down from the other , a clash of tongues fighting for dominance, refusing to submit. Until both pulled away panting for air.

"I knew it." said the thief smugly. To which flared up the rage in Malik again.

"So you were waiting for that? Yes, I do feel something for you! Happy? You've won, okay? It's no big deal, because at the end of the day I'll just end up getting hurt!"

"What do you mean?"

"You don't care! You never did! Nobody does!"

"Who said I never did? What was that just now then?"

"I did! And that was just you testing out!" cried Malik, tears threatening to find themselves to his eyes. No, he wouldn't, he wouldn't show weakness. He could just go and drink it all away, then the problem would be gone.

"You idiot! Do you need me to kiss you just to prove it again?" hissed the spirit. "Look, yes that bunch turned you away, branded you as a monster. So what? Who cares? I haven't branded you as one! I actually prefer you that way, Malik."

The blonde looked at the spirit. He was surprised to say the least. Bakura was actually showing some concern for him. Lilac met chocolate once again. Tanned arms wrapped around the pale man's body, he leant close to him. "I hate you when you are completely correct…" he hissed softly into the other's ear. Then once again they found themselves in a battle of dominance. The two fought until both were out of breath, during the battle, both had started to carelessly undo each other's clothes while moving towards the bed, so that all items were on the floor now. Malik took a step back only to fall into his mattress. "I knew you would see it my way." chuckled the thief.

"Oh shut up." Came the half hearted reply. The blonde kissed the other more before lying down on the mattress and letting the other dominate him.

* * *

Malik opened his eyes. He smiled at the thief who he was cuddled up to. He had to admit, he didn't regret getting drunk.

"Finally awake I see."

"What's it to you?"

The thief smirked, then kissed the blonde once more. "I love you."

"I love you too, Bakura."

"Oh by the way. I have to say, I never was drunk, I was very sober when it happened Malik, and you are better when you're drunk."

"Oh fuck you Bakura!"

_Rash decisions lead to rash actions and most of the time they will come back to bite you… but sometimes, it could be the best decision that you've made._


End file.
